Je hais Blaise Zabini
by Holly DM
Summary: Draco a un plan. Un GRAND plan. Mais, par Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que son meilleur ami mette TOUJOURS son nez dans ses affaires ? Tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande J.K Rowling, merci à elle! L'histoire n'appartient qu'à moi.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Je hais Blaise Zabini...

Auteur : Holly DM

Fandom : Harry Potter

Genre : Romance - Humor

Pairing : Harry x Draco, Blaise x Théodore, Ron x Hermione, autres couples.

Rated : T (ou M, lemon)

Résumé : Draco a un plan. Un GRAND plan. Mais par Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que son meilleur ami mette TOUJOURS son nez dans ses affaires ?

Disclaimer : 

-Cette fic parle de relation entre deux hommes, HOMOPHOBES DEHORS ! La petite croix en haut à droite, là, voilàà...

-Le langage des perso est un peu... comment dire... fleuri ?

-Sinon désolée pour le résumé un peu pourri... ^^' c'est ma première fic HPDM, alors soyez indulgents...

Voilàà, bonne lecture !

_Phase 1 : attirer son regard_

« Hermiooone... » Oh non... Ron était ENCORE en train de rêver d'Hermione...

-« Ron ! Ta gueule !

-Hmmmgprfff...

-RON ! TU VAS FERMER TA GUEULE OUI !

-Hermyy... »

Harry soupira d'impuissance, et se tourna vers Seamus, qui lui lança un regard entendu. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils balancèrent leurs coussins sur Ron, suivis de Dean et Neville.

« AAAAAH ! AU SECOUURS ! On m'attaaaaque ! » hurla le roux, complètement hystérique.

La tête hallucinée qu'il faisait était tellement hilarante que les quatre jeunes hommes partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Ron leur lança un regard meurtrier et les oreillers atterrirent chacun en plein dans la gueule de leurs propriétaires, qui s'écroulèrent sur leurs lits, morts de rire. Les quatre jeunes hommes finirent par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres. Ron avait compris la leçon, c'était l'essentiel.

« Grpmmprrff...

-Draco ! Debout !

-GnnBlaiise... Laisse moi dormir...

-Draco ! Il est sept heures et demie là ! » Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau du blond et ce dernier se précipitait en trombe vers la salle de bain, sans un regard pour son meilleur ami.

Draco prit une rapide douche, puis se posta devant son miroir. Un peu plus, et il n'aurait pas pu mettre son « plan » à exécution.

Il sourit à son reflet et passa une main dans ses cheveux platine. Aujourd'hui, pas de gel. Un côté un peu sauvage serait parfait pour son « plan »... Se saisissant d'un peigne noir, il démêla ses cheveux mais grimaça quand il dût s'empêcher d'ouvrir le couvercle du pot de gel pour en enduire ses mèches blondes. Puis il enfila un boxer noir et argent moulant et son pantalon noir d'uniforme. Au moment d'enfiler sa chemise, il détacha les trois premiers boutons, laissant entrevoir le début de son torse musclé par le Quidditch.

Il enfila sa cravate et la fit se lâcher un peu. Son reflet siffla d'admiration et le prince de Serpentard eut un sourire satisfait. Effectivement, cet accoutrement faussement débraillé lui donnait un côté sexy et absolument irrésistible. Son « plan » allait marcher à merveille, il le savait...

Le blond enfila ses chaussures et sortit de la salle de bains. Blaise tourna la tête et se demanda si c'était bien Draco Malfoy, le prince des Serpentard, son meilleur ami très à cheval sur l'ordre et la perfection, qui venait de sortir de la salle de bains qu'ils partageaient. Son allure était radicalement différente, et il ses retint de baver sur son meilleur ami. Il avait soudain très chaud.

« D...Draco ?

-Mm oui Blaise ?

-Tu... tu... balbutia-t-il avant de que son esprit de Serpentard ne reprenne le dessus. Pour quel beau jeune homme t'es-tu fait aussi beau ? reprit-il narquoisement.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas, Blaisounet... » répondit le blond.

Blaise sourit et suivit son prétentieux de meilleur ami hors de la chambre. Il n'avait pas pensé que Draco irait aussi loin...

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune et retrouvèrent leurs amis. Pansy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois de suite, et Draco dut la lui refermer lui-même avant qu'une tache de bave ne vienne souiller le sol de leur salle commune.

Le blond se fit assaillir de questions quant à sa nouvelle apparence jusqu'à la Grande Salle, auxquelles il répondait par un sourire satisfait.

Arrivé devant la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration, et poussa le battant. Le silence qui s'ensuivit dans la Grande Salle fut tel qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche péter. Le regard argenté fit un rapide tour de la salle, s'arrêtant quelques secondes supplémentaires sur la table des Gryffondors, et il eut un sourire éblouissant. Il se dirigea enfin vers sa table, et sentait les regards envieux se poser sur lui à mesure qu'il avançait. Il s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami, et saisit un yaourt au fromage blanc. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle n'était toujours pas brisé, et le blond prit une cuiller, avant de la plonger dans le pot. Il porta sensuellement la cuiller à sa bouche, et entreprit de lécher doucement de la langue le fromage blanc. On entendit alors plusieurs boum dans la salle : plusieurs garçons, de toutes les maisons, étaient tombé par terre, ainsi que certaines de leur camarades féminines. Draco éclata alors d'un grand rire et enfourna la cuiller dans sa bouche, finissant son yaourt. Les bavardages reprirent alors dans la Grande Salle, mais ils avaient tous comme principal personnage Draco.

Le blond se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami et lui demanda nonchalamment :

« C'est quoi notre premier cours aujourd'hui Blaise ?

-Hum euh... Potions !

-Avec...

-...Les Gryffondors. termina le noir, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Parfait... » fit le blond, un sourire carnassier apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Il dirigea son regard vers la table des Gryffys et chercha du regard des yeux émeraude. Quand il les rencontra enfin, il adressa un sourire charmeur à Potter, qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se lever, suivi de sa « cour ». Blaise lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna plus loin.

« Alors, c'est aujourd'hui ? Tu mets ton « plan » à exécution ?

-Ouais... Et ça va marcher, tu peux me croire... Ca va prendre du temps, mais ça va marcher...

-Bonne chance Dray...

-Je n'en aurais pas besoin, Blaise, mais merci quand même... » répondit le blond, un sourire légèrement sadique aux lèvres. Il était tellement occupé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarque pas le sourire en coin de son meilleur ami.

Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent vers leurs amis et partirent vers les cachots.

« Alors, Ron, quel cours ce matin ?

-Potions...

-Avec les Serpentards j'imagine...

-Ouais... »

Harry soupira, et retourna à son assiette.

« Tiens, en parlant du loup... » fit le roux en désignant du menton la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Harry dur retenir un cri de surprise : le prince des Serpentards était magnifique. Tout simplement magnifique. Euh, il venait vraiment de penser ça ?

Un silence quasi religieux s'abattit sur la Grande Salle. Le blond scruta la salle, et Harry sentit son regard s'attarder sur lui. Son cœur fit malgré lui un bond dans sa poitrine, et il baissa la tête. Au moment de la relever, il remarqua que Malfoy s'était assis pile en face de lui, et qu'il venait de plonger sa cuiller dans un pot de fromage blanc. Harry se surpris à baver quand le Serpentard commença à lécher le yaourt, et il referma vite sa bouche avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque. Sauf que toute la salle avait les yeux rivés sur le blond. Harry sentit soudain son voisin de gauche s'affaisser. Dean. Par terre. A cause de Malfoy. Merde alors.

Le brun retourna la tête vers sa Némésis et il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand le regard argenté plongea dans le sien. Draco lui sourit alors d'un air aguicheur et Harry eut soudain très chaud. Très très chaud. Il baissa les yeux et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le clin d'œil que lui lançait le blond. Par Merlin pourquoi Malfoy faisait-il ça ?

Merde à la fin !

« Harry... Ca va ? lui demanda soudainement Hermione, l'air inquiet.

-Qu...Quoi ? balbutia-t-il.

-Tu es tout rouge...

-Oh ! Euh, rien, rien, 'Mione, ça va... » Hermione le dévisagea un instant puis échangea un regard entendu avec son petit ami. Apparemment, Malfoy avait fait beaucoup de victimes ce matin, et leur meilleur ami en faisait partie.

Harry se leva brusquement, entraînant son assiette d'œufs par terre, et fit à ses amis :

« Vous venez ? On va être en retard en potions, ce serait bête d'avoir un Severus en colère dès le début de l'année non ? »

Ils le regardèrent d'un air bizarre, mais acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Ron aida Dean à se relever, et ce fut la petite troupe des Gryffondors au complet qui sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers les cachots. En effet, ils étaient en retard. Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer à la porte. La voix froide du maître des Potions leur dit d'entrer, et c'est la quasi-totalité des Gryffondors qui entrèrent en même temps dans le cachot, muets comme des carpes. Mieux valait ne pas provoquer leur professeur dès le début de l'année...

C'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte que la seule place de libre désormais était celle à côté de Malfoy.

« Et meeerde... » se dit-il, exaspéré.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la table, et s'assit le plus loin possible du Serpentard, qui venait de remarquer sa présence. Il lui adressa un petit sourire charmeur, et le brun se sentit rougir comme une adolescente en chaleur.

Severus prit alors la parole :

« Bien ! Puisque tous mes élèves sont maintenant présents, je vais vous exposer le sujet du cours ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons réaliser un Philtre d'Attirance. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu, mais puisque c'est au programme, je n'ai pas le choix...» Severus fit la grimace et sortit d'un de ses tiroirs une petite fiole remplie d'une potion bleu pâle.

« Ceci, mes petits, est le résultat que vous devrez obtenir. Vous serez en binôme avec votre voisin de table. Mais faite attention, les vapeurs de cette petite potion sont très puissantes ! Si vous en respirez ne serait-ce qu'une petite volute, vous vous précipiterez sur la personne qui vous attire le plus au monde et...»

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise, et il vit avec horreur la jambe de son meilleur ami se tendre à mesure que son parrain s'approchait de sa table, tandis que son regard narquois et satisfait rencontrait celui du blond, paralysé par la surprise. Il n'allait pas faire ça... Alors le pire arriva. Severus trébucha maladroitement sur la jambe de Blaise et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol de pierre. Comme dans un film au ralenti, la fiole lui échappa des mains et se brisa sur les dalles humides de la salle. Les petites volutes de la potion se répandent dans toute la salle.

Grand silence. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur la fumée bleue, et les respirations des élèves devenaient de plus en plus saccadées.

Il y eut alors un déclic, et Dean tourna brusquement la tête vers Pansy Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Incrédule, Harry les regarda s'embrasser, et remarqua alors un léger mouvement sur sa gauche. Il leva les yeux et vit alors une tornade de cheveux roux qui se précipitait sur sa meilleure amie. Ron et Hermione tombèrent à terre et commencèrent à se... enfin, voilà, quoi...

Le chaos se poursuivit avec un Blaise qui se leva et se précipita sur Théodore Nott. Son amour pour le jeune homme est de notoriété publique, mais ce qui fit le plus peur à Harry, c'est Seamus qui s'était levé et avait commencé à courir vers la porte en hurlant « Lunnaaaaa » comme un forcené. Malheureusement, la porte est verrouillée, et le jeune homme tomba à terre après se l'être prise de plein fouet, sans s'arrêter de crier. Harry le regardait, incrédule et mort de rire. C'était toujours drôle de voir quelqu'un se prendre une porte, même si là ça devenait un peu flippant. Harry tourna la tête vers Neville, qui se leva doucement, et se dirigea vers Severus, qu'il releva et prit dans ses bras. Là, Harry fut simplement choqué. La peur de Severus de la part de Neville n'était autre que... de la frustration amoureuse ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autre questions, car il venait de sentir que « l'élu de son cœur » (ou plutôt son fantasme inconscient) était juste à côté de lui. Il se retourna vivement et vit alors Draco, qui le regardait les yeux pleins de désir. Oh merde. Les effets de la potion se manifestèrent alors et Harry attrapa Draco par les cheveux, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes et quémandant l'entrée de sa langue, qui ne tarda pas à lui être accordée.

« Oooh Merlin, c'est sii bon... » se dit-il en gémissant.

Sous les caresses de Draco, Harry se retrouva rapidement par terre, le blond au-dessus de lui, qui continuait à l'embrasser furieusement.

Les autres couples s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan et contemplèrent, incrédules, le couple qui s'embrassait violemment au sol. Harry caressait le dos du blond, et se dit soudainement qu'il avait un peu trop d'habits sur le dos... Draco commença alors à tripoter la braguette de son vis-à-vis, tandis que celui-ci passait ses mains sous sa chemise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait aussi facile...

Le silence de la salle de la classe n'était brisé que par les gémissements des deux jeunes hommes, qui continuaient à se caresser sans aucune préoccupation pour leurs camarades de classe... Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça ! Hum, non, Harry ne venait pas de penser ça... Pourtant, les autres ne firent aucun mouvement pour les séparer, fascinés par les mouvements étrangement synchronisés des deux jeunes hommes.

Draco gémit quand les doigts de Harry commencèrent à titiller ses tétons, et il décida alors de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il fit courir sa langue sur la mâchoire du brun, qui gémit de plaisir. Puis il descendit dans le cou et commença à y pratiquer morsures, suçons et tout ce qu'on peut y faire... Les deux garçons gémirent de concert, et leurs caresses se firent de plus en plus violentes. Leur plaisir montait de plus en plus, et Harry avait l'impression que son bas-ventre allait exploser.

« Ah... Draco... aah... Draco !» cria-t-il d'une voix rauque.

C'est ce moment-là que Severus choisit pour se réveiller. Tout d'abord, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras d'un des ses élèves et, accessoirement, son fantasme secret, puis il remarqua la fiole brisée à terre, les volutes bleues qui flottaient dans la salle, Dean sur Pansy, Hermione à califourchon sur Ron et Seamus allongé par terre, qui semblait gémir de désespoir.

Des cris de plaisir parvinrent alors à ses oreilles, et il tourna brusquement la tête dans leur direction.

L'expression qu'il afficha alors serait à inscrire dans les annales de Poudlard. Il poussa un cri de chouette scandalisée et se précipita sur les deux jeunes hommes, les séparant brusquement.

Harry reprit lentement ses esprits et regarda avec incrédulité le Serpentard qui se tenait devant lui. Il se rendit alors compte de sa situation : il avait la braguette quasiment ouverte, et son érection était... impressionnante. Mortifié, il leva la tête vers sa Némésis et retint un cri de surprise devant l'état du blond : sa chemise n'était plus que lambeaux blancs, et le blond affichait un sourire éclatant. Draco passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres et Harry se sentit alors soulagé de voir que le blond était dans le même état que lui. Tout ce dont il avait envie pour l'instant, c'était de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il s'approcha alors de son vis-à-vis et lui caressa la joue sensuellement. Severus n'avait même pas remarqué que ses deux élèves n'écoutaient pas son monologue énervé, et eut un petit glapissement surpris quand son filleul commença à embrasser de nouveau sa Némésis.

« Non mais ça va pas, oh ? Lâchez-vous ! LACHEZ-VOUS ! hurla-t-il comme un dégénéré.

-Avec plaisir... » firent les deux jeunes hommes d'une même voix. Severus eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'Harry était déjà assis sur un des bureaux, Draco lui triturant sa braguette sans lâcher ses lèvres. Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à gémir de nouveau, et leurs camarades les regardaient, fascinés.

Severus poussa un cri de rage et... respira les volutes. Merde. Il se tourna alors vers Neville, qui le regardait avec un gentil sourire. Il se dirigea vers lui, souriant. Les autres élèves le suivirent du regard, abandonnant un instant le couple d'« ennemis intimes ».

C'est alors qu'un cri de plaisir non dissimulé retentit, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers... Draco, qui venait de plonger sa main dans le pantalon du Survivant.

Severus reprit alors ses esprits et lança un puissant Stupéfix sur le couple, qui se sépara aussitôt. Les deux jeunes hommes s'écroulèrent à terre, et Severus entreprit de les attacher solidement à des bureaux opposés. Puis il se tourna vers es élèves et leur dit d'un ton rageur :

« Eh bien ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, miss Granger ! Le cours est terminé ! DEHORS ! » Il rencontra alors le regard de Neville, qui lui sourit tristement puis ramassa ses affaires avant de sortir de la salle. Severus voulut le retenir, mais il n'en eut pas la force.

Dès que la porte avait été ouverte, Seamus s'était précipité au dehors à la rechercher de Luna, et tous les couples qui s'étaient formés continuaient à s'embrasser en sortant de la salle. Severus soupira et réveilla ses deux élèves.

Dodelinant de la tête, Harry chercha des yeux le regard argenté, et lorsqu'il le rencontra, il se rendit compte de ses actes. Les effets de la potion s'étaient dissipés et... merde, il avait failli coucher avec Malfoy en plein milieu de la classe de potions ! MERDE ! MALFOY ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui ?

« Bien ! Messieurs, je vais vous libérer. Vous allez quitter lentement la salle, l'un à la suite de l'autre, et si jamais je vous revois faire ça en public... »

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête, et Severus les libéra. Harry se releva à la vitesse de la lumière, et partit en courant du cachot, sans un regard pour les deux autres hommes.

Draco, lui, se releva lentement. Merde, à cause de cette p***** de potion, son plan avait totalement foiré.

« Blaise, je vais te tuer... » marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il récupérait ses affaires et sortait de la salle sous le regard furieux de son parrain.

« Oooh merde... fit Blaise avec un air inquiet en voyant son meilleur ami se diriger vers lui avec une aura maléfique. Bon, à plus les amis ! »fit-il à Pansy et les autres avant de partir à tout vitesse dans la direction opposée à celle de son meilleur ami.

« Blaaiiiiiise ! hurla Draco en le voyant s'enfuir. Reviens ici ! »

Blaise eut alors une illumination. Il commença à courir comme un dératé vers un petit groupe de Gryffondors assis autour d'un banc occupé par le Survivant: si il devait affronter Draco, autant que cela serve à quelque chose dans le plan de son meilleur ami. Et, accessoirement, à sa propre survie.

« Blai... » Draco s'arrêta net quand il vit où son « meilleur ami » s'était arrêté.

« Harryy ! Protège-moii ! avait hurlé Blaise en se cachant derrière le brun, qui le fixait, incrédule.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça, Zabini ?

-Parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter ! fit le noir en montrant du doigt une silhouette élancée qui s'avançait en courant vers eux. Harry tourna la tête dans cette direction et...

-Dr... Malfoy.

-P... Potter. Tu... Je... fit la silhouette qui s'était arrêtée pile devant le banc.

-Ah ! Tu vois ? Tu es bien le seul de tout Poudlard à pouvoir arrêter ses pulsions meurtrières envers ma personne ! fit Blaise, l'air faussement victimisé, toujours caché derrière Harry, qui, lui regardait Draco comme si il le voyait pour la première fois.

-Hein ? Blaise ! Ta gueule ! » fit Draco, énervé, en tendant la main vers le noir. Harry, sans trop savoir pourquoi, prit subitement la main de Draco dans la sienne pour « l'empêcher de frapper Blaise ». Le contact de leurs deux peaux les fit frissonner, mais Harry ne lâcha pas sa main. Les autres Gryffondors regardaient la scène, éberlués.

Le regard argenté de Draco dévia alors vers les orbes émeraudes de Survivant, qui le regardait avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Malfoy... Tu ne devrais pas frapper tes amis. Ça n'est pas bien. Fit-il.

-Euh... je... je... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Harry s'étant levé pour se coller à lui. Le Serpentard devint rouge comme une pivoine et sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer soudainement.

« Attends, pourquoi je fais ça, moi ? » se dit Harry, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Malheureusement, son cerveau se déconnecta soudainement, et son corps reprit le contrôle. Il passa son bras autour de la taille fine du Serpentard, et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il lui murmura doucement :

« Draco... rendez-vous a la tour d'astronomie, a minuit... ». Puis il se détacha de lui, lui embrassant l'oreille au passage, et se baissa pour reprendre ses affaires. C'est alors qu'il remarqua tout les regards incrédules qui le fixaient, comprenant Draco, Blaise, Hermione et tout ses amis Gryffondors, ainsi que d'autres élèves qui avaient été témoins de la scène. C'était pas souvent que le Survivant enlaçait sa Némésis pour « protéger » un autre Serpentard... Il se sentit rougir et baissa la tête, attrapant le bras de Ron pour l'entraîner avec lui vers leur salle commune. Les autres Gryffondors ne tardèrent pas à les suivre, laissant Draco et Blaise seuls.

« Blaiise... fit le blond reprenant soudainement ses esprits.

-Ben quoi ? Tu l'as eu, ton câlin, non ? Si j'avais pas fait ça, jamais Potter ne t'aurais touché comme ça... »

Draco arrêta net son mouvement de poing, et regarda son meilleur ami d'un air incrédule. Merde, c'est qu'il avait raison, le con ! Sa main s'ouvrit et Blaise l'empoigna, se relevant vite. Draco le prit alors dans ses bras, le remerciant sans un mot de ce qu'il avait fait.

Si Blaise n'avait pas fait trébucher Severus, jamais il ne l'aurait poursuivi jusqu'ici, et jamais Ha...Potter ne lui aurait donné rendez-vous aussi vite. En fait, si il ne l'avait pas fait, le brun n'aurait prêté attention à lui que secrètement, sans rien faire d'autre que l'observer.

« Ouais, merci Blaise. T'es un vrai pote.

-Je sais, je sais... Euh, tu peux me lâcher, maintenant ? J'aimerais bien aller voir mon petit ami...

-Hein ? Quel petit ami ? » s'écria Draco en se détachant subitement du noir.

Voilàà, fin du chapitre 1 ! Bon, d'accord, tout le monde sait qui est le fameux petit ami de Blaise, enfin je pense... Mais comment vont réagir tout les Gryffys ? Et Pansy ? Et les autres ?

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal, toute review est le bienvenue ! Je posterais le chapitre suivant dans quelques temps, j'ai pas mal d'autres fics en cours...

Bisous !

Holly DM


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 de cette fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, dans ce chapitre Draco va en prendre plein la gueule )

Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou qui m'ont mis en favoris, ça me fait trop plaisir !

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, homophobes vous pouvez sortir (-[ ]), les persos sont pas à moi, blablabla... Vous connaissez la chanson, alors place au chapitre !

Au fait, les pensées des personnages sont en italique ! Ok, ok je ferme ma gueule ! ^^'

Allons-y donc.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Phase 2 :le faire rire_

Ron n'en revenait pas : Harry avait vraiment fait ça ? Il avait enlacé Malfoy bordel !

« Harry ! Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris ? »

Le brun leva la tête, le visage rouge de honte. Il avait gardé les yeux baissés pendant tout le trajet des jardins jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors, et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler de ce qui s'y était passé avant très longtemps. Oh, mais Ron n'allait pas se laisser faire, il allait faire cracher le morceau à Harry, même si il se doutait un peu de la raison. Mais Ron était buté, et voulait voir se confirmer ses hypothèses. Ou plutôt non, il ne voulait pas. BREF.

« Harry James Potter ! Répondez tout de suite sinon je...

-Sinon quoi ? fit Harry en adoptant un petit air supérieur. Il savait pertinemment que Ron ne lui ferait rien, mais il avait une folle envie de se changer les idées. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, à la fin ?

-Sinon je t'arrache les yeux, et tu ne pourras plus contempler le magnifique regard de ta fouine préférée ! cria Ron. Oula. Il avait touché le point faible. Merde. Harry s'était figé et ressemblait à un poisson rouge, ses yeux émeraudes ronds comme les soucoupes des tasses de Trelawney. Euh, Harry ?

-Ron... Pourquoi tu... Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » fit le jeune homme en reprenant ses esprits.

_Ouuups... Je suis dans la merde, là. Je suis peut-être bruyant la nuit, mais lui il l'est encore plus. Meeerde, je fais quoi làà ! _Le roux tourna désespérément la tête vers Seamus et Neville, qui les regardaient de loin avec un petit sourire en coin, leur lançant un regard suppliant, mais les deux jeunes hommes ricanèrent et lui lancèrent un regard du genre « démerde toi, t'es son meilleur ami ! ». Pourquoi ils étaient à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard, eux ? Ron soupira, et reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami qui le regardait avec un air de totale incompréhension.

« Harry...

-Oui ?

-Je... Enfin non tu... Tu sais que tu m'engueule tous les matins à cause de mes rêves avec Herm, hein ?

-Y a de quoi, tu fais tellement de bruit qu'il faudrait lancer 15 sorts de silence sur ton lit pour ne pas t'entendre !

-Ouais, ouais, je sais... Bref, en fait tu es bien pire que moi. Fit le roux en contemplant le tapis de la salle commune avec le plus grand intérêt.

-Euh... Qu... Quoi ? articula Harry d'une voix blanche.

-Ben, tu fais des rêves bruyants toi aussi... Genre, bruyants... Enfin voilà quoi, Harry fais pas semblant de pas comprendre, merde ! » éructa Ron en relevant brusquement la tête vers son meilleur ami.

Harry le regardait les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, et ses joues avaient pris une jolie couleur rouge, assortie à sa maison.

« Mais... mais... Je... Je dis quoi ?

-Been...

-Ron, merde, je vais pas attendre des heures, crache le morceau s'énerva le brun. Je dis QUOI ?

-Tu dis... Draco... Et... mon amour, mon ange, ect... dit difficilement Ron en avalant bruyamment sa salive. Il releva la tête et regarda son meilleur ami, qui affichait un air mi-surpris mi-blasé, ce qui surprit le roux.

-Je vois... fit Harry d'une voix blanche, soupirant en même temps. Qui d'autre le sait ?

-Heu, Seamus, Dean et Neville, MAIS NE T'INQUIETE PAS, ON L'A DIT A PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! s'écria Ron en voyant les yeux verts du brun s'écarquiller devant la « révélation ». Le brun laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et porta une main à son cœur.

« Ron, je suis désolé...

-De quoi ?

-De t'empêcher de dormir avec mes rêves... Déjà qu'avec Voldemort (Ron grimaça) c'était pas facile, maintenant que cette foutue guerre est finie, il faut que ce con de D... Malfoy s'en mêle ! s'énerva Harry en criant un peur trop fort au goût de son interlocuteur.

-Euh, Harry, tu t'affiches là ! »rigola Seamus en s'approchant d'eux avec Neville. Harry baissa les bras et se rassit sur le canapé rouge et moelleux de la salle commune avec un air renfrogné, tandis que ses amis s'asseyaient en face de lui sur des fauteuils.

« Au fait Harry... Tu lui as dit quoi ? demanda Neville innocemment.

-Hmmprff... Rien...

-Allez, dis, on n'est plus à ça près, tu sais ! dit Seamus, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Harry rougit mais répondit doucement :

-Je lui ai donné rendez-vous...

-Oh. D'accord. Et...

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ! »

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent et virent arriver une Hermione rouge et un peu plus échevelée que d'habitude. La jeune femme se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas furibond, les yeux légèrement plus écarquillés que la normale.

« Euuh... Hermione ?

-Harry James Potter ! Tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle tu nous as foutus ?

-Hein ?

-Ne fais pas semblant, je sais que c'est toi qui a fait ça ! fit la brune en lui plantant un doigt accusateur dans la poitrine.

-Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Tout va parfaitement bien oui ! Enfin non !

-Herm chérie, assied-toi, calme-toi et arrête d'enfoncer ton doigt dans la poitrine d'Harry, tu vas finir par faire un trou. »Fit Ron, volant au secours de son meilleur ami (voler ? ou pas...).

Sa petite amie se retourna et le toisa d'un regard mauvais qui le fit trembler, mais elle obéit et s'assit à côté de lui, tandis que le roux lui passait le bras autour des épaules.

« Bon... Hermione, qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? demanda gentiment Seamus.

-Monsieur Harry James Potter a fait une énorme connerie en faisant tomber Snape en plein cours avec une potion d'Attirance dans les mains, et il a failli se faire prendre sur le sol de la salle par son pire ennemi devant une classe de 30 élèves, Serpentards et Gryffondors confondus, et tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Seamus Finnigan ? »

Les quatre garçons la regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu autant de gros mots dans la bouche « chaste » de la brunette, et ça leur en bouchait un coin. Harry prit la parole le premier, regardant Hermione bizarrement.

« Herm, c'est pas moi qui ai fait tomber Snape...

-Oh bien sûr... Comme si je ne savais pas que tu étais PLUS QU'ATTIRE par Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentards et accessoirement LA bombe anatomique de Poudlard...

-Attends, tu viens de dire quoi là ? Malfoy, bombe anatomique ? Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ma petite amie... aaaaaah ! hurla Ron en faisant un bond de cent mètres pour se retrouver les fesses dans la cheminée (éteinte, merci bien), ce qui eut l'effet de faire exploser de rire Seamus et Neville, qui se tenaient les hanches.

-Ron, s'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est beau, non ?

-Mais... mais...

-Ta gueule Ron. Fit Neville. »

Harry venait de se rendre compte que son amie savait aussi pour... ses... Bref, le truc bizarre qui lui arrivait. Le brun tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda à nouveau avec un air bizarre.

« Hermione... Comment ça je suis PLUS QU'ATTIRE par Malfoy... ?

-Oh. Euh... fit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux d'un air coupable. Harry tourna la tête vers son soi-disant meilleur ami qui se relevait tant bien que mal de la cheminée, couvert de suie de la tête aux pieds. Sentant un regard hostile posé sur lui, le roux leva la tête et rencontra le regard émeraude de son meilleur ami. Il frissonna devant l'air furieux qu'avait pris Harry, sentant sa fin (spirituelle) proche.

« Personne, hein ? siffla le brun entre ses dents.

-Maiheuu... Hermione c'est pas pareil...

-C'est pas pareil ? C'EST PAS PAREIL ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS EN RESERVE, RON WEASLEY ?

-Euh Harry, calme-toi !

-ME CALMER ? ME CALMER ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI, SEAMUS ? CE CON A RACONTE A UNE FILLE –désolé Herm- QUE JE... JE...

-Que tu faisais des rêves bruyants et légèrement salissants avec pour principal personnage ton pire ennemi et prince des Serpentard de surcroît ?

-Merci, Neville... soupira Ron. Tu viens de signer mon arrêt de mort.

-Oh, mais de rien, Ronny chéri ! répondit le jeune homme en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête et en s'allongeant sur son fauteuil, un grand sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

-Hermione, je t'aime. Dis à mes parents et ma sœur que je les aime aussi. Adieu. » Fit Ron d'un ton théâtral avant de partir en courant vers le tableau de leur salle commune, un Harry hurlant tout ce qu'il savait à ses trousses.

Le roux courait comme un dératé à travers le château, passant devant des groupes d'élèves éberlués. Il criait à Harry des phrases sans queue ni tête lui disant de se calmer, sans beaucoup de succès, puisque le brun continuait à lui courir après. Ron se rendit à l'évidence : Harry n'allait pas le lâcher.

Il s'arrêta donc, prêt à faire face à son destin. Il se retourna vers son meilleur ami, qui fulminait, avec une expression de personnage de tragédie, et posa sa main sur son cœur.

« Adieu, monde cruel ! » fit-il, alors qu'Harry fondait sur lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Allons-y. » fit Draco en prenant une grande inspiration. Le blond posa ses paumes sur les grands battants en bois de la porte de la Grande Salle, et resta quelques secondes sur le seuil pour faire un tour de la salle de son regard argenté. Il s'arrêta après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : Potter le regardait, curieux. Il lui fit un sourire éclatant et charmeur, s'attendant à ce que le brun rougisse jusqu'aux oreilles. Seulement, ce dernier ne se laissa pas avoir, et lui renvoya son sourire d'un air encore plus sensuel, ses prunelles émeraudes brillant d'une lueur que le blond ne parvint pas à identifier. Draco sentit ses joues chauffer dangereusement, et il tourna vivement la tête avant de se diriger vers sa table, rejoignant Blaise et sa bande. Blaise sourit moqueusement en voyant la couleur des joues de son meilleur ami : toute la salle avait remarqué l'échange des deux garçons, et tout le monde avait vu le beau rouge carmin s'étendre sur les joues du Prince de Serpentard...

« Bonsoir, mon prince ! fit-il ironiquement, bien décidé à emmerder son meilleur ami encore un peu avant que son futur petit ami l'en empêche. Oh, oui, bien sûr, il parlait de Potter... COMMENT ne pourraient-ils pas finir ensemble après ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-Bonsoir, Blaise... répondit Draco d'une voix tremblante.

-Ben alors ? Saint-Potty te trouble tant que ça ?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Blaise. répondit le blond d'un voix ferme, reprenant ses esprits.

-Oh, et tu me feras quoi si je le refais ? Saint-Pottyyy...

-Blaiise... *voix menaçante*

-Saint-Potty court dans le pré... Il recherche Dray pour bai... » chantonna le noir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Draco se leva brusquement de son banc, et attrapa Blaise par le col de sa chemise avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase. Le noir cessa immédiatement de chanter, surpris par la réaction du jeune homme.

« Ne. L'appelle. Pas. Comme. Ça. Siffla Draco, fulminant, sa poigne de fer se resserrant autour du cou de son « meilleur ami ». Blaise acquiesca vivement, les yeux agrandis par la peur et la surprise. Le blond le lâcha, lui envoyant un regard d'avertissement, et se rassit. Il leva la tête, et se rendit compte que toute la salle avait entendu la petite chanson de Blaise et sa réaction... violente envers son meilleur ami. Il leva un sourcil, adoptant un air purement malfoyen, et fit d'une voix forte :

« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que vous mêler des affaires des autres ? »

Tous les étudiants baissèrent la tête, sauf un. Potter, bien sûr. Le brun le regardait avec un air de prédateur, et le blond déglutit en voyant la langue fine du jeune homme caresser lentement ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette, et commença à manger, ignorant Blaise qui venait de se rasseoir en massant sa gorge.

« Mes enfants ! fit alors une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Je vais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle ! Pour fêter la fin de la guerre, j'ai décidé, avec les autres professeurs, d'organiser une petite soirée ! » fit leur directeur, apparemment très content de son idée à en croire son sourire qui s'agrandissait à vue d'œil.

Les autres professeurs, eux, regardaient leurs assiettes, un peu honteux d'avoir été associés à la nouvelle idée saugrenue de leur « cher directeur ».

Les élèves restèrent quelques instants dans les vapes, le temps que l'information arrive à leur cerveau. Ceci accompli, un grand brouhaha enthousiaste remplit la Grande Salle, et Dumbledore eut un sourire satisfait avant de continuer :

« Oui, je sais c'est une excellente idée ! Merci Moi ! fit-il ironiquement en levant les yeux et en portant la main à son cœur. Mais attention, il y aura des conditions. » Le brouhaha cessa immédiatement. Qu'est-ce que Dumby avait encore inventé... « Cette fois-ci, pour favoriser le rapprochement entre les maisons (Oh non, encore une de ses idées utopistes... se dit Draco en soupirant.), nous allons tirer au sort les couples ! Il pourra y en avoir des garçons/filles, mais aussi des garçons/garçons et des filles/filles ! De plus, ce sera une soirée DEGUISEE ! » termina le vieil homme avec un grand sourire. »

Les élèves étaient LEGEREMENT perplexes devant la proposition (ou pas) de leur directeur. Une soirée déguisée ? Non mais OU ALLAIT-IL CHERCHER TOUTES CES IDEES ? SERIEUSEMENT !

« P... Professeur ? fit une petite Hufflepuf, l'air timide. Quel... quel sera le... le thème de la soirée... ?

-Oh ! Bien sûr ! Eh bien, pour cette soirée, quels que soit les couples, un devra être en fille et l'autre en garçon ! Et comme c'est une soirée déguisée, je vous demanderais de faire preuve d'imagination... Un prix sera décerné aux trois meilleurs couples de costumes ! lui répondit le directeur avec un grand sourire.

Harry tourna la tête vers Malfoy, imaginant aisément le blond en soubrette ou en Wonder-woman... Bien évidemment, ce serait lui qui ferait la fille si il était avec un garçon... Mouahaha... Hum. Il détourna son regard et le reposa sur le directeur, qui avait sorti d'on ne sait où un grand bocal de verre plein de petits papier bleus ou roses.

Avec un sourire qui ressemblait à celui d'un gamin ayant trouvé un nouveau bâton pour jouer au sorcier , le directeur plongea sa main dans le bocal et en retira un premier papier.

« Ron Weasley ! » cria-t-il avant de replonger sa main dans le bocal, en retirant un papier bleu. Harry entendit Ron soupirer avant que son visage ne prenne une expression de surprise totale en entendant le nom de son ou sa... « partenaire » .« Blaise Zabini ! » fit le directeur en souriant.

Blaise tourna la tête vers le roux, qui le regardait comme si il était Voldemort en personne.

Les deux déglutirent avant de se sourire mutuellement d'un air pincé.

« Hermione Granger et... Théodore Nott ! »

Blaise lança un regard noir à la jeune femme, qui regardait gentiment le petit brun à côté de lui qui rougissait comme une tomate. Les couples avaient été « échangés »...

« Seamus Finnigan et Luna Lovegood ! » Ledit Seamus lança un sourire plein de dents blanches à la jeune Serdaigle, qui le lui rendit d'un air un peu rêveur.

«Dean Thomas et Pansy Parkinson! »

Les deux grimacèrent, mais se lancèrent un regard doux que personne ne vit, à part eux.

«Ginny Weasley et Cedric Diggory! » Le blond Poufsouffle adressa un sourire doux à la rousse qui le lui rendit, avant de se faire réprimander par son frère qui lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

«Neville Londubat et Teddy Lupin [NDA : je sais, il est dans la génération d'après, mais j'avais plus d'idées... ^^'] ! »

« Harry Potter... (aha, suspense !) et... » Harry soupira. Le vieux directeur prenait bien son temps, histoire de faire durer le plaisir...

« Draco Malfoy ! » hurla Dumby comme un taré, un sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace de triomphe prenant place sur son visage.

On entendit un grand « BOUM ! » dans la Grande Salle, et Harry se leva aussitôt pour voir qui était tombé dans les pommes, même si il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question (idiote, soit dit en passant).

Il vit Zabini tenter d'attraper un verre d'eau pour en arroser le blond allongé par terre, mais Harry décida de jouer un peu avec ledit blond. Il leva sa baguette et fit léviter le verre hors de portée de Zabini, s'avançant dans le même temps vers la « princesse » allongée au sol.

Toute la salle avait les yeux fixés sur lui, la respiration haletante, attendant de savoir ce que le Survivant allait infliger à sa Némésis.

« Ben alors, Draco... On dort ? » chuchota le brun à hauteur de l'oreille du blond, qui « dormait » toujours.

Harry eut un sourire carnassier avant de se pencher doucement vers sa Némésis et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il sentit Malfoy bouger un peu, mais le blond n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Le brun sourit et caressa les lèvres du jeune homme de sa langue sous les regards scandalisés/émerveillés/étonnés/admiratifs/dégoûtés de la Grande Salle.

Draco ouvrit brusquement ses yeux gris, et regarda avec un air de biche apeurée sa Némésis qui le regardait avec le même regard de prédateur que précédemment. Il se releva brusquement sur ses deux coudes, regardant alternativement Blaise, qui le regardait impatient de voir sa réaction, et les orbes émeraudes de Harry.

« Hum hum ! fit la voix éraillée du professeur Snape. Messieurs, je crois que nous en savons assez. Pas la peine de nous faire un remix de la Belle au Bois Dormant et tout ce qui s'ensuit. On entendit Ron demander « C'est quoi la Belle au Bois Dormant ? » et Hermione lui répondre « un conte moldu, laisse tomber » d'une voix exaspérée.

Harry tourna la tête vers son professeur et lui dit avec un sourire indulgent :

« Bien sûr professeur. Mais je pensais que ce moyen était meilleur que les autres pour réveiller Malfoy et le rendre enclin à écouter la suite des couples, n'est-ce pas ?

-... Bien sûr... » répondit le professeur de potions, s'alliant pour la première fois avec son élève détesté. Mais Snape connaissait les sentiments de son filleul pour le Survivant, et il avait décidé de lui faire payer cette « interruption » dans son cours (oui, il était sûr que c'était lui qui l'avait fait tomber en cours... La confiance règne !).

La moitié de la Grande Salle le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, puis tourna la tête vers Draco qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Euh.. j-je.. Po-Potter tu...

-Oui, Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça ne t'a pas plu ?

-Hein ? N-non, pas du tout, au contraire, mais... Le blond plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire... Meeerde ! Il se leva brusquement et partit en courant vers sa salle commune, suivi du regard par Harry, qui se mit à rire en se roulant par terre sous les regards consternés de Zabini et Snape.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salut tout le monde ! *grand sourire*

Désolée pour le retaaard, me tapez paaas... A; *grand yeux tout mouillés*

Bon ben voilà, merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, mise en favoris, alerte ou autre, ça me fait tellement plaisir *o*

Je remercie aussi Diabolik-girl, qui a eu la gentillesse absoluue (XD) de lire mon humble fanfiction... ) Tu verras, il y a quelques modifications par rapport à ce que tu as lu )

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D

Le prochain chapitre dans... hum... on verra ça plus tard, hein ^^' Mais il devrait arriver plus vite, je suis assez inspirée cette fois ^^

Bisous à tous, à la prochaine :D

Holly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre troiiis ! :D

Note 1 : Shirouu, mon amiie, je t'ai piqué une expression que tu connais bien, désolée mais c'était vraiment à placer ^3^ Pour me faire pardonner, je te dédicace mon Théodore =3 Il est pour toi x) (il va se faire un peu martyriser à la fin, mais bon ^^')

Note 2 :Mon imagination est un peu partie en délire là, vous m'excuserez XD Merci beaucoup à Diabolik-girl qui m'a donné l'idée du costume de Ron et Blaise ^^

Note 3 : Comme vous l'aurez certainement compris, c'est un peu amis « ou pas » entre les Gryffys et les Serpentards. Ils se supportent, voire s'apprécient, comme Herm' et Théo, mais après, la petite géguerre continue un peu mais de façon moins violente. Quand à Harry et Draco, ils jouent à une sorte de jeu où ils sont tour à tour dominants ou dominés... Voilàà !

Ce chapitre est trèès long, donc c'est normal que je sois aussi en retard ^^' Et vu que je l'ai recommencé deux fois... Bref. J'ai écrit mon chapitre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Phase 3 : l'embrasser..._

« Hermione, c'est une très mauvaise idée...

-Mais non voyons ! Pas vrai, Théo ?

-D'où tu l'appelles Théo, Granger ?

-Blaise, c'est bon... Je pense qu'on devrait repartir sur de bonnes bases, vu comment c'est parti entre Harry et Draco... Commençons par nous appeler par nos prénoms !

-Hmmprf... Ouais, je suppose que j'ai pas vraiment le choix...

-Exactement, Blaise !

-En tout cas, je suis navré de l'admettre, mais je suis d'accord avec Wea... Ron. C'est une très mauvaise idée... »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard désespéré à Théodore, qui lui sourit. Blaise, ayant remarqué cet échange, fronça son nez et croisa les bras.

Ron, quant à lui, contemplait d'un air effrayé les accessoires qu'Hermione avait étalés sur l'herbe du parc. La jeune femme avait très vite manifesté un vif intérêt pour ce bal masqué, et avait impérativement convoqué son meilleur ami et son partenaire pour discuter des costumes qu'ils porteraient. En fait, elle avait déjà une idée « formidable » (selon elle du moins) pour le costume de Ron et Blaise...

« Ecoute, Gran...Hermione, il n'est pas question que je me déguise en chat !

-Et, par hasard, mon cher Blaise, aurait-tu une meilleure idée pour ce bal ? Surtout que vous êtes deux garçons... Et qui plus est assez bien fout... hem, assez baraqués ! Et puis, vous êtes parfaits pour ce rôle, non ?

-Allez, Blaise... Dis-oui ! dit Théodore, lançant un regard suppliant au noir. Devant la bouille adorable du jeune homme, Blaise ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire niais et d'accepter sans discuter la proposition farfelue de Théodore et Hermione.

« Bon, d'accord... fit-il avec un sourire impuissant, sans vraiment se rendre compte dans quoi il s'embarquait.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Hermione en claquant sa main contre celle de Théodore dans un signe de victoire. Ron ! Tu DOIS accepter ! C'est une idée géniale, avoue-le !

-Non, ce n'est pas une idée géniale du tout, Hermy !

-Ron... Sérieusement, grandis un peu ! C'est génial de se déguiser ! Avec ces costumes, vous allez gagner à coup sûr le concours !

-Si ce n'est que ça, je ne vois pas l'intérêt... bougonna le roux.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que les gagnants auraient une récompense... Et pas n'importe laquelle...

-Comment ça, une récompense ? s'exclama Ron en relevant la tête d'un air intéressé.

-Un banquet rien que pour les gagnants, avec toutes les nouvelles friandises Honeydukes du moment, et les classiques glaces de chez Florian ET des Fiz Wiz Biz...

-Très bien, j'accepte. Fit Ron, l'air décidé... et résigné.

-Ridicule... soupira Blaise tandis qu' Hermione adoptait un air ravi.

-Bien ! fit la jeune femme. Alors, voilà. J'ai déjà réuni la plupart des accessoires, il ne reste plus qu'à les ensorceler et... » Elle fut interrompue par Seamus et Dean, qui arrivaient à leur rencontre.

« Salut vous deux ! Zabini, Nott... salua Seamus en s'asseyant à côté de Ron. Dean, lui s'assit avec douceur près d'Hermione, moins antipathique que Seamus vis-à-vis des Serpentard.

-Seamus... On s'appelle par nos prénoms, maintenant...

-Ah ? Et en quel honneur ?

-En l'honneur du futur couple que formeront nos meilleurs amis respectifs... expliqua Théodore, avant de se faire couper par Finnigan.

-Dean ? Tu... tu sors avec Blaise ? s'écria Seamus, horrifié.

-Hein ? Ca va pas non ? s'exclamèrent les deux concernés, tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.

-Mais non, débile, on parle d'Harry et Draco, voyons ! réussit à dire Hermione entre deux éclats de rire.

-Quoi, Harry et Draco ? demanda une voix hautaine dans leur dos.

-Tiiin tintintiiin ! Draco Malfoy, héritier d'une fortune énorme, prince des Serpentards et accessoirement la Némésis de notre héros national, viens d'entrer dans la plaace ! firent soudain Blaise et Théodore en chœur.

-... De quoi vous parliez ? demanda le blond en ignorant ses deux amis et en s'asseyant entre Dean et Blaise.

-De toi et Ha... Hermione empêcha à temps Ron de révéler leur sujet de conversation et tenta de rattraper le coup. Le roux était parfois UN PEU TROP franc...

-On parlait des costumes pour le bal ! (ce qui, d'un certain point de vue, n'est pas faux...)

-Oh. Je vois. Vous avez des idées, vous ? Parce que moi, j'en ai aucune... Et, apparemment, Potter non plus...

-Oui, Théo et moi en avons une gé-niale pour Ron et Blaise !

-Tiens on s'appelle par les prénoms, maintenant ? Enfin bon je ne dis rien moi... Alors, Hermione ? Quelle est cette idée géniale ?

-Ron sera le Chat Potté... commença Théodore.

-Et Blaise sera Kitty Patte-de-velours ! » termina sa complice avec un sourire triomphal.

Un blanc monumental s'installa dans le groupe. Seamus semblait profondément choqué, Dean n'avait aucune expression sur le visage, semblant blasé par les idées farfelues d'Hermione, et Draco... Draco était rouge comme une tomate. Apparemment, il se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire, vu son air crispé.

« Salut tout le monde ! Alors, quoi de beau ? »

L'arrivée de Harry finit par achever Malfoy, qui éclata soudainement de rire, et se mit à se rouler dans l'herbe en se tenant les côtes, son rire clair et non retenu s'échappant de sa gorge sous le regard médusé de Harry qui se demandait bien pourquoi Malfoy riait ainsi à son arrivée.

« Hahahaha ! Oh mon, dieu, non, par Merlin ! Hahahahaha ! B-Blaise ! Hahahaha ! En ch-chat ! Hahahahaha ! A-avec une deuxième qu-queue ! Hahahaha ! » La remarque déplacée de Draco fit rougir Hermione et finit par faire exploser le reste du groupe qui se mit à rire avec Draco. Seul Harry semblait complètement paumé dans ce monde de fous, toutes les personnes autour de lui semblant aux prises d'un rire incontrôlable qui les faisaient se tordre de rire par terre.

Draco finit par se calmer, et il se redressa lentement, essuyant des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il aida Blaise et Dean à se relever, et l'euphorie des autres retomba également. Ils se rassirent tous convenablement, Harry prenant place entre Dean et Draco. (NdA : D-D ! Double D ! =D Ok, j'arrête -_-)

« Bon, vous m'expliquez ? demanda-t-il, n'y tenant plus.

-Hermione a eu une idée génialissime pour Ron et Blaise pour le bal ! expliqua Draco en se tournant avec un grand sourire vers lui, quelques larmes perlant encore au coin de ses yeux. Déstabilisé, Harry se tourna vers Hermione. La jeune femme désigna d'un signe de tête le drap blanc où étaient posés les accessoires du déguisement de Ron et Blaise.

Harry pâlit. Ca ressemblait à un attirail pour les sado-masochistes...

Une grande paire de bottes noires en cuir et un grand chapeau de la même couleur trônaient sur le sol. Une grande plume rouge ornait le chapeau, et un liseré rouge entourait le bord des bottes. Une épée au pommeau ouvragé était accrochée à une ceinture de cuir noir.

Ca, encore, ça allait. Ce qui suivait faisait nettement plus peur. Un fouet noir et une ceinture de la même couleur étaient placés à côté des bottes, et un sabre brillant était posé à côté.

« Euuh... Mais encore ? demanda Harry, gêné.

-Ca, mon petit Harry chéri, ce sont mes instruments pour te torturer... chuchota Draco à l'oreille du brun, qui sursauta et rougit comme une jeune fille.

-Draco, laisse-le. Ordonna Blaise. C'est notre déguisement pour le bal. »Expliqua-t-il d'une voix atone.

La réaction de Harry ne se fit pas attendre. Il pouffa doucement de rire, mais réussit à se contrôler, réussissant à articuler quelques mots.

« Oh... Je... Je vois. Hem. »

Blaise remarqua alors la grimace que faisait Draco. Il baissa les yeux et remarque que Harry serrait jusqu'au sang la cuisse du blond pour se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire.

« -Euh, Harry ? Je crois que Dray aimerait que tu le lâches, tu sais ? informa Blaise en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami se décomposer à mesure qu'Harry enfonçait ses ongles dans son pantalon. Semblant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui infligeait, Harry lâcha soudainement la cuisse du blond, et lui lança un regard d'excuse.

« Un ptit bisou en compensation ? » tenta le blond avec un sourire narquois, quelques peu décredibilisé par la grimace de douleur qui était encore sur ses traits.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de rougir violemment, ainsi que tous les autres Gryffondors, Ron en particulier. Blaise, Hermione et Théodore, eux, affichaient un air ravi.

« M-mais, euh, je...

-C'est mon tour, Harry... dit Draco en se rapprochant dangereusement du brun, lui lançant un regard langoureux et lourd de sous-entendus.

-Euuuh... Hem... Harry avança ses lèvres vers le visage de Draco, ce dernier jubilant intérieurement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du brun effleurer... sa joue.

« Pffffaaaahahahahahahahaa ! Ma-gni-fi-que ! Harry, tu es génial, je t'adore ! s'écria Blaise, s'attirant un regard noir de Draco.

Ce dernier se redressa, et sourit doucement à Harry, toujours aussi rouge.

« Bien... dit Hermione, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Dray, bien essayé. Harry, bravo ! Mais nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter...

-Pardon ? fit Ron, subitement effrayé.

-Oh, euh, non, désolée, Ron ! Revenons à nos hippogriffes ! Harry, Draco, Seamus, Dean... On doit vous trouver des costumes !

-Oh, moi, c'est bon ! Luna a eu une idée géniale pour notre costume... dit Seamus, l'air rêveur.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, voulant oublier un instant un certain blond assis à côté de lui et qui le couvait littéralement du regard.

-On va se déguiser en Amata et Sir Sanchance...

-... A vos souhaits. Fit Harry, ne comprenant absolument pas la référence.

-Harry ! Tu ne connais même pas ça ! s'écria Ron, médusé. La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune ! Les Contes de Beedle le Barde !

-Harry, je vais te prêter mon exemplaire ! Tu sais, le livre de contes que Dumbledore m'avait donné ! expliqua Hermione.

-Aaah ! Les contes pour enfants ? Oui, je vois...

-Eh bien voilà... Luna sera magnifique en Amata, elle est blonde aux yeux bleus, et elle a déjà confectionnée sa robe... Elle est magnifique... murmura Seamus, semblant partir dans un autre monde.

-Ah, l'amour... fit Blaise, narquois.

Théodore lui lança un regard énamouré et le noir perdit toute contenance.

« Oh, Blaise ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu sortais avec Théo ! fit Draco, visiblement (visiblement hein...) étonné.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Absolument pas ! s'écria le noir, rougissant (NdA : vu qu'il est noir, ça se voit presque pas, mais imaginez, imaginez XD) Draco, ne semblant pas comprendre, se tourna vers Théodore, qui était devenu aussi rouge que la plume du futur chapeau de Ron (NdA : j'adore mes comparaisons ^^').

-Oh. Je vois. Désolé, Blaise... s'excusa Draco, tandis qu'Hermione chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Théodore. Le jeune homme pouffa doucement de rire, et adressa un sourire radieux à Blaise, toute rougeur ayant disparu de ses pommettes.

Le teint du noir devint encore plus foncé que d'habitude et il se leva précipitamment, surprenant ses camarades, qui n'avaient pas remarqué l'échange entre les deux Serpentards.

« Euh... J'ai du travail, à... à plus.

-Blaise, j'espère que tu ne vas pas me lâcher pour le bal. Parce que sinon je me suicide et je viens te hanter jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable vie que je m'efforcerais d'allonger le plus possible pour te torturer plus longtemps. Déclara Ron d'un air très sérieux.

Le noir déglutit et hocha la tête, avant de partir en courant vers le château, échappant (Enfin !) aux tortionnaires qu'étaient Hermione, Théodore et Ron.

Harry sentit soudain un regard malsain se poser sur lui. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Hermione, et eut un frisson devant l'air pervers qu'avait adopté la jeune fille. Il se tourna vers Draco et lui donna un coup de coude « discret ». Le blond se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire radieux. Harry soupira devant l'air idiot du Serpentard, et fit un signe de tête vers sa meilleure amie. Draco suivit le geste et rencontra, lui aussi, le regard malsain de la jeune fille. Son air radieux se décomposa en un instant, et Harry crut qu'il allait tourner de l'œil tellement il était blanc.

« Bien... Les garçons... Des idées ? demanda Hermione, son sourire carnassier s'accordant avec celui de Théodore. Non mais quelle bande de tarés, ces deux-là... On dirait qu'ils vont nous violer sur place... se dit Harry.

-Euuh... Non... articula Draco, la gorge nouée.

-Moi, j'en ai déjà une, avec Pansy ! s'exclama Dean, coupant court à la tentative de viol des deux compères.

-Hein ? fit très intelligemment Hermione.

-J'ai une idée pour Pansy et moi. Répéta Dean. Harry lui lança un regard empli de reconnaissance : la jeune femme venait de se déconnecter de son monde pervers et malsain. Ainsi que Théodore bien sûr.

-Ah, euh... Oui, vas-y...

-Alors, en fait, on pensait, vu que Pansy est brune, qu'on allait faire Cléopâtre et Marc-Antoine. (NdA : Je ne sais pas si Marc-Antoine était noir, mais on va dire que oui, hein... ^^')

-Euh, c'est qui ? demandèrent d'une même voix Draco et Ron. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un instant, puis se retournèrent vers Dean. Hermione, Théodore, Harry et Dean les regardaient comme si ils venaient d'une autre planète.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Hermione, incrédule.

-Ben... Ouais, pourquoi ? répondit Draco.

-Même toi tu ne le sais pas, Malfoy ? articula Harry, sous le choc (NdA : bon, ok, j'ai peut-être UN PEU exagéré, mais bon...)

- Non, Potter, je ne sais pas. ON NE SAIT PAS. Vous avez compris, là ? Alors, c'est qui, à la fin ? s'énerva le blond.

-Eh bien... commença Dean. Cléopâtre était une reine de l'ancienne Egypte, connue pour sa grande beauté, et Marc-Antoine était son... amant, puis mari.

-Attend, Thomas, tu es en train de me dire que tu trouve que Pansy ressemble à une reine d'Egypte connue pour sa grande beauté, là ? » fit Draco, l'air pas très convaincu.

Dean rougit et ne put articuler un seul mot. Hermione pouffa et désigna d'un signe de tête la Pansy en question, qui venait d'arrive, visiblement vexée par la remarque de Draco.

«Eh bien, mon cher Dray,je retiens. Heureusement que Dean est là, sinon qu'est-ce que je serais ? Une vieille sorcière maladive, ou bien Aragog, tant qu'on y est ? asséna la jeune femme.

-Mais, euh non, voyons, Pansy chérie,je... tenta de rattraper Draco, mal à l'aise.

-Ah, merci bien. Continua Pansy. Elle délogea d'un coup de pied Harry, s'attirant un regard noir de Draco, haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de Dean, qui ne se sentait plus. Au premier sens du terme, hein. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Que ferais-je sans toi, mon petit Dean... déclara la jeune femme, surprenant toute l'assemblée, Dean compris.

-Pardon ? articula-t-il, sous le choc.

-Eh, bien, quoi ? Tu le sais très bien, Dean... Hmm ? » susurra-t-elle en approchant son visage très très très près de celui du noir.

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de répondre « non » que Pansy venait de se jeter sur lui comme une bête affamée et entreprenait de lui dévorer la bouche. (NdA : Ma Pansy est très violente. Je sais. Désolée.)

Dean, sans réfléchri, répondit immédiatement au baiser, et le couple roula dans l'herbe, ignorant royalement les autres.

« Beurk. Bon, euh, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi je n'ai pas spécialement envie de..

-Aahh... gémit Pansy , au loin. Elle venait de se retrouver sous Dean et...

-Oh lala, non non non ! s'exclama Ron, horrifié. Il tendit la main à Hermione, qui la prit, et ils s'enfuirent tous les deux vers la château. Restaient Harry, Draco et Théodore. Ce dernier regardait d'un air fasciné le couple qui se... hem. Bref. Il les regardait avec fascination.

Harry se tourna vers Draco, et, d'un commun accord, ils empoignèrent chacun un bras du jeune homme.

« EEEEH ! hurla ce dernier. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES, LA ?

-On t'empêche de salir tes mirettes si précieuses à Blaise avec les saletés de Pansy et Thomas. Expliqua Draco.

-Mais... mais... mais... protesta le brun.

-Ta gueule. »Fit Harry, coupant court aux protestations.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du château, et laissèrent tomber Théodore sur le sol (NdA : le pauuvre A;).

« Bien. Dégage maintenant. Ordonna Draco, les mains sur les hanches.

Théodore se releva et lança un regard noir au blond, avant de comprendre pourquoi il lui disait ça. Il eut un sourire narquois et descendit doucement les escaliers menant aux cachots.

Draco se tourna alors vivement vers Harry qui... avait disparu. Merde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bon, alors voilà. C'est le chapitre 2. En fait, à la base, j'étais censée faire un chapitre qui fait le double. Mais j'avais pas le courage, alors j'en posterais deux à une ou deux semaines d'intervalles ! =D Voilà ! En espérant de ça vous aie plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! (Ca, c'est une manière détournée et polie pour, en gros, vous dire REVIEWEZ, BANDE DE MOLLUSQUES QUI PASSEZ DES HEURES DEVANT L'ORDI A LIRE DES FICS ! Même si j'en fais partie moi aussi, je vous rassure...)

Ce sera le suspense pour le déguisment de Harry et Dray ! En fait j'ai toujours pas d'idées, donc si vous en avez, allez-y ! Il faut que Dray soit sexy, et en fille bien entendu, parce que j'ai une idée un peu farfelue et très drôle en tête. Vous verrez. Si vous avez des idées, dites-moi A;

Je vous aiime ! Et encore désolée pour le retard.

Holly


	4. Chapter 4

**/ !\ LISEZ SVP /!\**

Bon alors euh... Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser graandement pour mon retard, parce que j'ai rien posté depuis... 8 mois ? O-O Ah ouais quand même….Bon, DESOLEE DESOLEE DESOLEE… J'ai fait une longue pause d'écriture ET de lecture, à cause d'un certain petit ami, et là je m'y remets ! Je suis assez inspirée, même si j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire… J'ai même commencé le chapitre 5, chapitre final, en même temps que celui-là XD Donc, encore désolée :')

Dans ce chapitre on apprend aussi l'issue du rendez-vous du premier chapitre…

Oh, et… A la base, je n'aime pas Ginny Weasley. Je dirais même que je la déteste. Mais, dans un moment incongru de ma journée, j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration et j'ai décidé de faire un ptit passage spécial Ginny ^^ Elle n'aime plus Harry, mais elle l'adore, et ces deux-là sont restés amis après leur rupture décidée mutuellement. J'ai construit sa personnalité avec pour modèle Vanessa de Gossip Girl ^^ Je tenais à le préciser, car il pourrait y avoir confusion !

Ensuite, crédits chansons : la chanson que chante Théo est « Kiss Me » de Ed Sheeran, et la seconde est « Peacock » de Katy Perry. Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Vous allez voir… Un conseil, écoutez les en même temps que vous lisez, ça marche encore mieux :')

MON IMAGINATION EST PARTIE EN DELIRE TOTAL. Je tenais à le préciser ^^'

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Arrête de bouger Harry ! Tu vas faire rater le sortilège !

-Pff… C'est vraiment nécessaire Hermione ? Peter Pan est roux d'accord, mais seulement dans le Disney ! Je peux garder ma couleur d'origine sans que ça choque personne, seuls quelques élèves connaissent son histoire !

-Tu veux le faire jusqu'au bout ou pas ?

-N…

-Oui, alors tu obéis, Harry James Potter !

-Bon, ok… C'est fini ? soupira le Survivant.

-Oui ! »

Harry remit ses lunettes et se retourna vers le miroir. Oh mon dieu. Roux. OMFG.

« C'est immonde. Je suis roux carotte.

-Merci pour moi… dit Ron, vexé.

-C'est pas contre toi Ron, mais… ça ne me va absolument pas. Répéta Harry avec une grimace.

-On s'en fiche ! A toi Ron.

-Noooon, je t'en supplie Hermione ! On peut encore annuler ! Je suis sûr que Zabini n'y verra aucun inconvénient !

-N'y pense même pas Ronald Weasley. Viens ici.

-Mais !

-On ne discute pas.

-Pff… »

Le roux se leva à contrecœur et se dirigea vers Hermione, qui attrapa dans son sac une fiole de Polynectar. Elle y fit tomber un poil de son chat Pattenrond, et la potion prit une couleur de jus de citrouille assez appétissante. Le roux s'en saisit et dit :

« Bon. Allons-y. » avec un air contrit.

Et il avala d'une grande gorgée le contenu entier de la fiole. Harry et Hermione attendaient, anxieux, le résultat. Ron s'était immobilisé. Ses cheveux se mirent soudain à pousser, et de longs poils roux lui poussèrent sur le corps. Obligé d'enlever ses habits, Ron se retrouva donc en caleçon noir devant ses deux meilleurs amis. La transformation effectuée, sans rien dire, le… « chat humanoïde » Ron se dirigea vers son lit et y saisit le chapeau à grande plume rouge. Il attrapa également la ceinture de cuir noir, et l'attacha autour de sa taille, avant d'y enfiler son fleuret. Enfin, il se retourna vers ses deux amis. Il leva la tête vers eux, et dit d'une voix solennelle.

« Je suis le Chat… Potté. » avec l'accent du personnage.

Harry et Hermione eurent un moment de flottement, puis éclatèrent de rire. Ron sourit et rit avec eux.

« Bien ! Hermione, à ton tour…

-Je vais me changer dans la salle de bains, j'arrive. Harry, habille toi. »

Elle attrapa son sac et partit dans ladite salle de bains, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent un instant, puis Harry soupira avec désespoir, avant de se diriger vers son lit. Il enfila la panoplie de Peter Pan et se tint prêt à côté de Ron. Les deux jeunes hommes étant aussi affligés l'un que l'autre par leurs costumes, aucun d'eux n'osait se moquer du déguisement de l'autre. Après une bonne demi-heure d'attente et de silence, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit enfin.

Une véritable princesse de conte de fées sortit de la pièce. Hermione avait allongé magiquement ses cheveux, et les avait légèrement éclaircis : ils tombaient maintenant en une cascade de boucles dans son dos. Elle portait une robe bleu ciel en satin et tulle fin, et des milliers de petites paillettes magiques étaient accrochées sur le tissu. Elle les avait ensorcelées pour qu'elles s'envolent légèrement de sa petite traîne lorsqu'elle marchait. A bretelles, sa robe découvrait ses bras fins, et elle avait enfilé un bracelet en diamants à son poignet droit. Une tiare très fine en argent était posée sur sa tête, et la jeune femme avait légèrement maquillé ses lèvres avec un rouge à lèvres rose perle.

« Wouah. » fut la seule réaction d'Harry en voyant sa meilleure amie. Quand à Ron, il ne disait rien. Il lui semblait qu'un ange était descendu du paradis pour venir l'envouter avec ses beaux yeux marrons brillants, et le mascara légèrement pailleté de la jeune femme ne faisait qu'accentuer l'intensité de son regard.

Trois coups à la porte le réveilla soudain, et Hermione se dirigea vers l'entrée de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et dans l'encadrement découvrit le prince parfait. Théodore portait le même costume que le prince dans Cendrillon, mais avec beaucoup plus de classe et, bien sûr, un visage beaucoup plus réaliste. Ses cheveux fins châtains flottaient légèrement, et ses jolis yeux bleus-gris s'accordaient avec la robe de sa cavalière. Harry et Ron étaient jaloux. Non, vraiment. Ils étaient parfaits.

« Meeooow quand on y va là ? Histoire que cette soirée se termine le plus vite possible…

-Blaise. Arrête donc de te plaindre. Soupira Théo.

-Meeooow…

-Harry, Ron, on y va ! » ordonna Hermione.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent, et rejoignirent Blaise, ou plutôt le chat humanoïde noir Blaise, afin de grogner et ronchonner tous en chœur.

Ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'à la Grande Salle, et attendirent devant l'entrée Son Altesse Sérénissime Monsieur Malfoy, prince des Serpentards et unique héritier de sa famille, Draco de son prénom. Le petit groupe avait fini commençait par perdre espoir que le blond vienne, quand soudain une voix fluette les appela.

« Harry ! Blaise ! Allo ! »

Tout le groupe se retourna d'un coup. Une jeune femme blonde les appelait depuis les escaliers. Ils ouvraient tous de grands yeux, et avaient de bonnes raisons de le faire. Premièrement, la jeune femme volait. VOLAIT. AVEC DES AILES, OUI. Deuxièmement, elle portait une petite robe verte extrêmement courte et qui plus est bustier. Troisièmement, elle avait à la main une baguette blanche qui lançait des étincelles. Et quatrièmement, cette jeune femme était Draco. Oui, Draco Malfoy. Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas.

« D… Draco? balbutia Harry.

-Oui Harry ? répondit Tinkerbell.

-Tu… Tu… hem… Euh… c'est pas un peu… court ? déglutit Harry en observant les jambes parfaites de… la fée Clochette.

-Ca ? Non non, j'ai respecté le dessin que Théo m'a donné ! »

Harry se retourna vers ledit Théo et lui lança un regard éberlué, genre « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris PUTAIN, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? », mais en pire. Théo lui sourit et chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione quelque chose qu'elle seule comprit, à savoir quelque chose de trèès mauvais augure pour Harry et Draco.

« Bien, si on y allait maintenant ? proposa Hermione avec un grand sourire innocent pour Harry.

-Ouais, allons-y ! s'écria Draco avec enthousiasme, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de l'état de choc dans lequel était son cavalier.

-N'oubliez pas de vous faire photographier vite, les sortilèges et potions que je vous ai donnés ne tiendront que pendant une heure ! »

Tous acquiescèrent, et Draco embrassa Harry sur la joue, avant de le prendre par le bras. Le jeune homme rougit de confusion et se laissa entraîner derrière les autres dans la Grande Salle.

**OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Tout le monde est là ? Bien. Souriez ! » *FLASH* « Voilà ! Donnez-moi vos noms que je puisse vous inscrire ! » demanda Colin Crivey au petit groupe qui venait de se faire photographier. Les élèves défilèrent devant le minuscule bureau de Colin, recouvert d'un tissu rayé aux couleurs de toutes les maisons. Etrangement, les bandes vertes et argentées étaient toutes tachées d'encre…

Blaise grimaça devant ce manque évident de respect de la part de ce satané Gryffondor, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il se laissa entraîner par Théodore et Hermione devant l'objectif du photographe (et paparazzi) officiel de l'école.

Hermione plaça Ron à côté de lui et lui ordonna de sourire. Lorsque Ron s'exécuta, dévoilant ses canines aiguisées de félin, Hermione grimaça et se tourna vers Théodore. Hm, pas besoin de sourire, se dirent-ils en un regard. Elle se retourna vers Ron et lui ordonna cette fois de ne SURTOUT PAS sourire. Ron acquiesça, et reprit son expression de chat blasé (petite dédicace au chat d'une amie, qui fait vraiment peur, cc Margaux !).

Blaise ne prit même pas la peine de demander, il fit immédiatement la gueule devant l'objectif. Colin appuya sur le déclencheur et la photo des deux matous fut ajoutée à sa collection. Il sourit, et leur demanda de noter leurs noms.

Puis Hermione poussa Luna et Seamus, ainsi que Dean et Pansy, et la photo fut également prise. Hermione et Théodore prirent devant l'objectif de Colin des poses parfaites de contes de fées, et ordonnèrent à tous de se mettre devant l'appareil pour une photo de groupe. Harry pensait avoir échappé à la corvée, mais pas Draco.

« Allez, Harry, à notre tour !

-… Draco, enfin non Clochette, enfin Malfoy, je veux dire Mademoiselle, euh non ! Bref, je ne ferais pas de stupide photo…

-Si tu ne le fais pas je t'oblige à embrasser Severus. Sur la joue.

-… Tu es cruel.

-Je sais ! » acquiesca Draco avec un sourire satisfait.

Il le traîna devant Colin, et prit la pose devant Harry. Quant à lui, il se tenait stoïquement devant l'engin. Clochette/Draco le remarqua et soupira.

« Harry. Peter. Potter. Pan. Prend la pose s'il-te-plaît. » dit-il d'un ton autoritaire (aussi autoritaire que peut l'être un Malfoy en robe bustier vert pomme).

Harry soupira et s'exécuta. Il passa son bras autour de la taille du blond et sourit de toutes ses dents à l'appareil. La photo prise, il se dirigea vers le petit bureau et signa.

« Harry ? Sans blague, je t'avais pas reconnu ! » s'écria Colin, en lisant le nom, étonné. Harry lui adressa un sourire crispé, et chercha sa « fée Clochette » dans la foule. Elle avait disparu. Un peu déboussolé, Harry chercha des yeux un chat roux, qu'il finit par trouver.

« Ron ! Tu as vu Draco ?

-Non… répondit son meilleur ami. Et toi, tu as vu Hermione et Nott ?

-Euh… non, je pensais qu'ils seraient avec vous… »

Un chat noir arriva soudainement à côté d'eux, et leur dit d'une voix paniquée :

« Weasley, Potter ! Ca va faire une heure dans quelques minutes ! Si on ne retrouve pas des fringues potables, Weasley et moi on va se retrouver à poil ou presque devant l'école entière ! » A cette idée, Ron poussa un cri apeuré, et, suivis de Harry, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la scène, espérant s'y cacher. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que Seamus, Dean et Pansy les attrapent tous les trois et les fassent s'asseoir de force au-devant de la scène, les surveillant de près pour qu'ils ne s'échappent pas. Les trois jeunes hommes, incrédules et relativement surpris, se regardèrent, déboussolés. C'est alors que le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle, qui fut un instant plongée dans le noir. Un spot s'alluma soudain sur la scène, révélant dans sa lumière blanche une chaise haute (NdA : genre une chaise pour l'acoustique, pas une chaise de bébé x)), un micro et une guitare. Une silhouette de taille moyenne s'avança, et tout le monde retint son souffle.

Théodore venait d'apparaître dans la lumière du spot. Il s'était changé et arborait maintenant un jean et un simple t-shirt blanc. Il s'assit sur la chaise et empoigna la guitare.

Il leva la tête et ses yeux bleu-gris se plantèrent dans ceux, si noirs, de Blaise. Ce dernier sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge lorsque le petit brun murmura avec sensualité

« _One, two, three, four…_ » avant d'entamer la mélodie langoureuse d'une chanson moldue. La voix de Théodore se mit à presque chuchoter les paroles, envoutant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient là. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Blaise alors qu'il entamait le refrain :

« _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck…__  
__I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet…__  
__And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now…___

_Kiss me… like you wanna be loved…__  
__wanna be loved…__  
__wanna be loved…__  
__This feels like falling in love__** …**__  
__Falling in love…__  
__We're falling in love…"_

Blaise déglutit, tandis que Théodore continuait la chanson avec sensualité, grattant les cordes de la guitare avec lenteur, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux du noir. (NdA : oui j'ai coupé la chanson)

«_ I was made to keep your body warm…  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms !_

Oh no…  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck…  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet…  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now…

Kiss me like you wanna be loved…  
wanna be loved…  
wanna be loved…  
This feels like falling in love…  
Falling in love…  
We're falling in love…

Yeah I've been feeling everything,  
From hate to love,  
From love to lust ,  
From lust to truth ,  
I guess that's how I know you…  
So I hold you close, to help you give it up!

So kiss me like you wanna be loved…  
You wanna be loved…  
You wanna be loved…  
This feels like falling in love…  
Falling in love…  
We're falling in love…

Kiss me like you wanna be loved…  
wanna be loved…  
wanna be loved…  
This feels like falling in love…  
Falling in love…  
We're falling in love…" 

Lorsque Théodora gratta pour la dernière fois les cordes de la guitare, un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna dans la Grande Salle, alors que la lumière revenait. Le petit brun rougit devant autant d'enthousiasme, mais il se reprit et lança un regard chaud à Blaise, qui, trop obnubilé par le spectacle qu'il venait de voir, ne s'était pas rendu compte que les effets du Polynectar s'étaient arrêtés et qu'il était maintenant en caleçon noir, sa peau chocolat et son torse musclé faisant baver la plupart des filles (et des garçons, muhaha) de l'assemblée.

Ron et Harry, eux, s'en étaient bien rendu compte, et si Harry était heureux d'être de nouveau brun aux yeux verts, Ron, lui n'appréciait pas vraiment les regards lubriques que tous lui lançaient devant son anatomie tout à fait… attirante. Harry invoqua un jean et un t-shirt noir, qu'il enfila prestement. Il se moquait de Ron sans se gêner, refusant de lui faire apparaître des habits, et tentait par la même occasion de réveiller Blaise de son état de léthargie. Il fut interrompu lorsque, de nouveau, la lumière s'éteignit.

« Oh noon, qu'est-ce qu'ils nous réservent encore ? » marmonna Ron, passablement énervé.

Harry le sentait mal. TRES mal. Et il ne fut pas déçu lorsque trois spots s'allumèrent sur la scène, révélant tour à tour Hermione, Théodore et Draco. La jeune femme portait un bustier bleu ciel et une jupette rose, et Théodore et Draco étaient habillés pareils, un pantalon bleu ciel en similicuir tenant tout juste sur leurs hanches. Harry hoqueta. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Harry. Tu saignes du nez. » Précisa Seamus, à côté de lui, en lui tendant un mouchoir. Le brun l'attrapa sans rien dire, le regard fixé sur le torse musclé de Draco qui se tenait devant lui.

Soudain, Draco saisit le micro face à lui et entonna une chanson plutôt… osée, tout en plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux de Harry. Il sourit d'un air carnassier et entonna:

«_ I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock » _

Harry rougit furieusement et baissa les yeux vers son pantalon. Oh mon dieu. On pouvait voir 100 mètres plus loin que le Survivant était plutôt… touché par "l'attention" du Prince des Serpentards.

Tout en continuant de chanter, Draco commença à danser, suivi d'Hermione et Théodore, __

_"Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath_

What's up your sleeve  
Such a tease  
Wanna see the show, woh  
In 3D, a movie  
Heard it's beautiful  
I'll be the judge  
And my girls gonna take a vote  
Come on baby let me see  
What you hiding underneath"  
_  
_Hermione et Théodore chantèrent ensuite avec lui, fixant Ron et Blaise avec des sourires malicieux et relativement excitants pour les deux jeunes hommes. _  
_

"_I want the jaw droppin', eye popin', head turnin', body shockin'  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)  
I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazin'  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)  
_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
__Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bee-otch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay-off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
__Whatcha waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kind of guy  
I bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
What you hidin' underneath_

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock"

Draco se remit à chanter seul, continuant à danser dans une chorégraphie plus qu'explicite avec Théodore et Hermione. Toute la salle s'était mise à chanter et danser avec eux._  
__  
"Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
Break me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss  
Need some Goose, to get loose, come on take the shot  
Come on baby let me see  
What you hiding underneath"_

Continuant de danser, Draco, Hermione et Théodore descendirent de la scène, chantant avec entrain le dernier refrain.__

_"I want the jaw droppin', eye popin', head turnin', body shockin'  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)  
I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazin'  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)"_

Draco se posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Harry, se penchant vers lui et ancrant son regard dans le sien. Hermione fit de même avec Ron et Théodore avec Blaise. Les trois jeunes hommes avaient VRAIMENT très chaud. Les trois complices chantèrent en cœur, tout en s'amusant à exciter leurs vis-à-vis avec des regards de braises et des effleurements explicites.__

_« Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bee-otch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay-off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Whatcha waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kind of guy  
I bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath_

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock"

Après avoir bien chauffé leurs "amoureux", les trois chanteurs remontèrent sur la scène et finirent par danser sans retenue une chorégraphie qui ressemblait plus à une simulation de "vous savez quoi" qu'à de la véritable danse. __

_« Oh my god no exaggeration  
Boy all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shed a tear  
I am so unprepared  
You got the finest architecture  
End of the rainbow looking treasure  
Such a sight to see  
And it's all for me_

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bee-otch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay-off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Whatcha waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kind of guy  
I bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
Come on baby let me see  
What you hidin' underneath"

La foule hurla et acclama le trio, qui souriait avec un air pervers. Draco regardait Harry, ses yeux couleur argent brillant d'une lueur malsaine. Harry se sentait vraiment très très très à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et il savait parfaitement que son visage était aussi rouge que sa maison.

Draco lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et entama une nouvelle chanson, se prenant soudainement pour une rockstar.

Tandis que Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron, Blaise, Cedric et la plupart des garçons de Poudlard rejoignaient Draco sur la scène et se mettaient à danser torses nus au rythme de la musique, Harry resta assis sur sa chaise, n'osant plus faire un geste. C'est à ce moment-là que Ginny arriva.

**OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

«Hey, Harry ! Tu dors ? » Ginny tourna la tête dans la direction du regard du brun, et aperçut alors Draco Malfoy torse nu, chantant comme une rock star sur la scène. Elle sourit, et se retourna vers son ami.

« Harry… Réveille-toi ! »

Le brun ne bougea pas d'un cil, son regard restant fixé sur le blond qui se déhanchait, la bouche grande ouverte. La rousse soupira, désespérée. Soudain, un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Oh mon dieu. C'est absolument dégueulasse ! Harry, McGo et Dumbledore font des trucs pas très… OH MON DIEU » s'exclama-t-elle en prenant un air dégoûté. A son cri, Harry sursauta et sembla se réveiller d'un rêve.

« Hein ? Quoi ? articula le brun.

-Harry… Tu es désespérant ! rit Ginny, son rire frais faisant se retourner plusieurs garçons dans la salle, et sourire Harry.

-Je sais… » dit-il en baissant la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ginny sourit doucement, et reporta son regard sur Draco, qui était à fond dans sa performance.

« Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle.

-Oh oui. Répondit Harry en relevant la tête vers la scène. Magnifique. »

Draco tourna la tête vers eux, et accrocha le regard d'Harry, qui sentit son cœur rater un battement. Oh mon dieu. Ces yeux… Comme pour l'achever, Draco lui fit un sourire éclatant.

Ginny remarqua l'échange, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

Harry lui demanda soudain :

« Au fait, et Cédric ?

_Cédric ? Oh, Cédric… Rien. Il est gay.

-QUOI ?

-Ouais. Je n'ai toujours pas de petit copain, je suis désespérée… dit Ginny, baissant la tête. Harry fit la moue, triste pour son amie. Il lui passa le bras autour des épaules, et la jeune femme se laissa câliner. Tous les deux avaient décidés, d'un commun accord, de se séparer. Leur couple battait de l'aile depuis la guerre, et à la rentrée, ils avaient décidés de mettre fin à leur histoire. L'affaire avait fait le tour de Hogwarts bien sûr, mais on ne les avait pas trop embêtés.

Harry et Ginny regardaient dans la même direction, et Ginny aperçut soudain quelque chose dans le pantalon du brun…

« Harry ! Tu bandes ! s'exclama-t-elle, la moitié de la Grande Salle entendant son cri.

-Hein ? Quoi ? répondit ledit Harry. Merde ! Ce… C'est pas toi, je…

-Ouais je sais, t'inquiète, mais… voilà quoi !

-Désolé Ginn', vraiment désolé ! Mais c'était pas la peine de hurler !

-Oh… Désolée… s'excusa-t-elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, gênée.

-C'est pas grave. » Sourit Harry. Et il retourna à sa contemplation. La jeune rousse sourit et reporta son regard sur la scène où… Draco avait disparu. Surprise, elle le chercha du regard, et au moment où elle regardait dans la direction de Harry, elle vit un torse absolument parfait arriver vers eux. Oui, juste un torse. Parfait.

« Harry ! Viens danser avec moi. Ordonna Draco au Gryffondor, qui semblait avoir perdu le sens de la parole en même temps que son teint normal.

-Bonsoir, Draco ! dit Ginny amicalement au Serpentard. Ce dernier tourna la tête et la toisa un instant.

-Bonsoir, Weasel. Dit-il froidement à la rousse.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça. Dit soudainement Harry, en relevant la tête ers le blond, toute rougeur ayant disparu de ses joues (et du reste de son visage). Et tu connais son prénom. Elle s'appelle Ginny.

-Oh. Je vois. Alors je te laisse avec… Ginny.

-Non, Draco, attends ! s'exclama Ginny. J'ai quelque chose à te demander…

-Oh. Dis toujours… Ginny.

-Eh bien… elle interrogea Harry du regard, et il hocha la tête.

-Je cherche un petit ami. Déclara-t-elle. Et je voudrais savoir si tu as certaines personnes à me recommander… Si possible de Serpentard, on m'a dit qu'ils étaient…

-Quoi ? On t'a dit quoi ? s'énerva Draco.

-Calme-toi, calme-toi ! En fait, je recherche quelqu'un d'à peu près gentil, mais surtout… je dirais… tenta le rousse, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-En gros, elle cherche un beau mec, bien foutu et bien monté. Expliqua Harry, surprenant les deux autres qui le regardèrent avec un air assez… choqué. Quoi ? C'est ça Ginny non ? dit Harry.

-Euuh… Ouais, ouais c'est ça…

-Bien… fit Draco. Bon, puisque maintenant je connais tes critères, je te tiendrais au courant We… Ginny. Dit Draco.

-Draco. Dit soudainement Harry. Le blond se retourna. Tu as intérêt à lui présenter un mec bien, pas un connard qui la jettera après avoir couché avec elle. » Draco s'apprêta à répliquer, mais il rencontra le regard lourd de menaces de Harry.

« C'est ma petite sœur. » Ginny retint une larme. C'était la première fois que le brun disait cela, et elle en était toute émue. Draco la regarda, puis fit un sourire forcé à Harry et acquiesça. Le brun se détendit et se tourna vers Ginny. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux, et il l'embrassa sur le front. Puis il chercha Hermione et Ron des yeux.

« Harry. » dit Draco. Le brun fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. « Harry ! » répéta le blond. Le brun continuait à l'ignorer, fixant un point invisible dans la foule des élèves.

« Potter. Tu n'y échapperas pas. Viens danser. MAINTENANT. » Ordonna Draco.

Harry gémit. Il n'avait VRAIMENT pas envie de danser. Pas du tout. Sauf que Malfoy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ce fut donc sans cérémonie que le blond attrapa le Gryffondor et l'entraîna vers la scène. Il le fit monter, et l'obligea à « danser « (aussi bien que peut danser un Harry Potter mal à l'aise et relativement excité) contre lui.

Oulala, Harry le sentait vraiment mal. Il crevait de chaud, et son t-shirt lui collait à la peau. Tout comme son pantalon.

Il finit par réussir à échapper au blond qui le harcelait presque et sortit de la Grande Salle, s'échappant dans le parc tout en attrapant une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu au passage.

**OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'air frais de la nuit ébouriffa les cheveux bruns du Gryffondor, et il sourit. Il se mit à courir vers le Lac, les bras écartés, profitant du peu de solitude à laquelle il allait avoir droit. Car bien sûr, Malfoy ne tarderait pas à se rendre compte de son absence. Et il le rejoindrait.

Harry s'assit non loin de la berge, dans l'herbe fraîche. A cette période de l'année, il faisait encore assez chaud pour que les élèves puissent se permettre de s'y asseoir sans tremper leurs habits. Il s'adossa sur un arbre, la lumière de la lune venant éclairer son visage d'une lueur presque surnaturelle. Il sourit, passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Tout en ouvrant sa bouteille de Whisky, il se rendit soudainement compte que ses habits étaient trempés de sueur. Il décida donc, tout à fait à l'improviste, de s'offrir un petit bain de minuit dans le Lac.

Il enleva donc son t-shirt et son pantalon avant de rentrer avec précaution dans l'eau glacée. Il poussa un soupir de contentement lorsque la froideur de l'eau rafraîchit son corps, et par la même occasion stoppa plus ou moins son… petit problème technique. Il nagea quelques instants, puis sortit de l'eau, ne voulant pas attraper une pneumonie. Il voulut se rhabiller, au moins en bas. Sauf que… ses habits n'étaient plus là.

« Belle vue, Potter… » dit une voix traînante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se sentit rougir sous le regard lubrique que lui adressait Draco, et tenta un pitoyable :

« Rend-moi mes habits Malfoy » d'une voix tremblotante qu'il voulait autoritaire.

Draco esquissa un rictus moqueur, et secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, sans cesser d'observer le Gryffondor devant lui dans les moindres détails.

Harry rougit encore plus, et si la pire ennemie de Lupin n'avait pas été là pour adoucir les rougeurs de ses joues, il aurait sûrement ressemblé à Chourave dans ses plus mauvais jours.

Malgré l'apparence moqueuse de son visage, Draco n'en menait pas large non plus. Il était dans un état d'excitation extrême. Le corps d'Harry brillait légèrement à la lumière de la lune, et quelques gouttelettes finissaient de couler sur ses bras et son torse. Le cerveau de Draco semblait avoir démissionné, mais le blond ne voulait pas tout gâcher en sautant sur le brun comme ça. Après long silence, il finit par lancer ses habits au brun, qui commençait à trembler de froid.

Ce dernier les attrapa avec l'habileté de l'attrapeur qu'il était et les enfila avec hâte. Puis il s'assit dans l'herbe, dans la même position que précédemment. Draco sourit et s'assit près de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, observant les étoiles. Puis Harry attrapa la bouteille de Whisky, et la tendit à Draco sans un mot, sans le regarder.

Le blond sourit et but quelques gorgées. Harry but à sa suite, et reposa la bouteille.

Ils n'osaient pas parler, de peur de briser ce moment d'intimité. Le rendez-vous qu'Harry lui avait donné n'avait pas eu lieu. Les deux jeunes hommes, trop bouleversés par ce qui leur était arrivé, n'avaient tous les deux pas osé y aller, apeurés par leurs sentiments. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, et n'avaient certainement pas l'intention de le faire.

Harry se sentait étrangement bien, assis dans l'herbe près de Draco, et, dans un élan de poésie, il fit apparaître sur l'eau du lac des milliers de petites lumières dorées et argentées. Draco écarquilla les yeux, et brisa le silence :

« Comment tu as fait ça ? » Harry sourit malicieusement.

« Quand je suis heureux, il se passe des trucs… étranges.

-C'est pas étrange… C'est… magnifique. Dit Draco, regardant avec émerveillement le Lac illuminé. »

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsque le blond se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire sincère. Il répondit maladroitement par un sourire gêné et une main dans les cheveux. Draco reposa son regard sur le lac, son sourire heureux toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Les deux garçons restèrent assis sur le bord du lac pendant quelques heures, parlant de leurs amis, des cours, riant des anecdotes de chacun, Draco s'étonnant de toutes les choses relatives au monde des Moldus qu'Harry lui racontait, et Harry écoutant attentivement le récit des lectures préférées du Serpentard. Ils parlèrent musique, moldue ou sorcière, ils parlèrent de leurs rêves d'avenir. Harry fut surpris d'apprendre que Draco voulait être médicomage, et le blond peu étonné de la vocation d'Auror du Survivant. Ils parlèrent ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit, les musiques du bal s'atténuant au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait.

Alors qu'ils riaient au récit d'une des maladresses de Ron, ils se rendirent compte que presque toutes les lumières du château étaient éteintes.

« Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer non ? dit Harry, avec un petit sourire.

-Oui… » soupira Draco. Ils se levèrent à contrecœur, et retournèrent vers le château.

Dans les couloirs déserts, ils ne parlèrent pas. Draco raccompagna Harry jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, et il déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du brun avant de repartir se retournant pour lancer un sourire heureux au brun.

Harry rougit, et sourit de même. Puis il chuchota le mot de passe et monta dans son dortoir.

Il s'attendait à une tornade de questions de la part de ses amis, mais ils étaient tous affalés sur leurs lits, dormant à poings fermés. Ils semblaient s'être échoués sur leurs matelas, Seamus tenant encore une bouteille de Whisky à la main. Ils dormaient la bouche ouverte, leurs ronflements emplissant la pièce. Harry sourit, et se dirigea vers son lit. Il se mit en pyjama et, par précaution, lança un sort de silence sur le lit de Ron.

Puis il s'allongea et repensa aux moments de complicité qu'il avait partagé avec sa « Némésis ». Et il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

**OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà voilààà ^^ Alors c'est long, c'est déjanté, et la fin c'est un peu fleur bleue. Mais j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. L'idylle entre Harry et Draco se précise, ils apprennent à se connaître, et ce n'est plus que de l'excitation mutuelle ^^ J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant principalement le nouvel album de Mika, « The Origin of Love » et l'album « Night Visions » de Imagine Dragons ^^

ENCORE DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD, vraiment, je m'en veux :') Pardonnez-moi, et dites-moi plutôt ce que vous en pensez :')

Le nouveau chapitre devrait arriver bientôt, ce sera le dernier ^^ Il y aura sûrement un épilogue… Et… voilà…

A bientôt ! :D

XOXO

Holly ~


End file.
